The present invention relates to a sun visor for motor vehicles having a sun-visor body, an illuminating device, and an L-shaped support shaft. The first shaft arm of the support shaft is directed approximately vertically in its installed position and is mounted in a bearing bracket which has been fastened to the body of the vehicle. The second shaft arm of the support shaft is directed approximately horizontally in its installed position. Its free end region engages into a support hole which is provided in the region of a longitudinal edge of the sun-visor body and that shaft arm extends parallel to the longitudinal edge.
A sun visor of this type is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany 27 03 447 C3. In this known sun visor, there is an illuminating device associated with the sun visor body such that the electrical connecting and contacting elements are also arranged in the sun visor body. This causes the manufacture of the sun visor to be relatively cumbersome and expensive. Furthermore, the sun visor body must be made relatively thick, usually contrary to the wishes of the customers, because an illuminating device cannot otherwise be arranged in it. The sun visor body of the traditional sun visor is heavy due to the illuminating device which is installed in it, so that it cannot be dependably supported by a single support shaft alone. The known sun visor is therefore equipped with an outer support pin, which then makes it necessary to provide a separate outer support bracket on the vehicle. An illuminating device installed in the sun visor body of the traditional sun visor, however, not only increases its cost of manufacture it, in addition, makes recycling the visor difficult.